Dobby gets Winky a job
by Invisible Phoenix
Summary: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 1 Dobby sends a letter to Dumbledore to try and find Winky a job


Holyhead Harpies - Beater 1 - Invisible Phoenix

This is a fic for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Prompts - Mirror, Postcards

_'Dear Mr. Dumblydore,' _Dobby wrote, _'Winky has been given clothes by her bad master Crouch. Can Winky come and work withs Dobby and the house elves in your Hoggywarts please._

_From Dobby.' _

'There!' He thought, 'Mr. Dumblydore will want to meet Winky with me sending him a lovely postcard!'

Dobby wandered up to the owlery at Hogwarts thinking about Mr. Crouch and how he should never have let Winky go. She was his favorite House elf.

"She didn't even do anythings wrong," Dobby said with a sigh. "Owly, come here Mr. Owly." Dobby called up to one of the owls in the rafters.

The owl hooted at him.

"Owly come here now!" Dobby said stamping his tiny green foot.

The owl hooted again.

"Now Mr. Owly, Dobby gives you one chance and then Dobby comes and gets you himself"

The owl flew further up into the rafters.

"Ok Dobby warned you!" Dobby said staring up at the brown owl high above him.

There was a loud 'CRACK' and suddenly Dobby was face to face with the owl.

It hooted and tried to fly away but Dobby had a firm but gentle grip on its wing.

"Now you listen to Dobby Mr. Owly, Dobby wants this postcard sent to Professor Dumblydore. Can you do that," Dobby said nose to beak with the owl.

The owl simply hooted back at him.

"Goods! Now Dobby doesn't want Mr. Dumblydore to have the letter until Dobby has left the castle. Is that good Mr. Owly?"

It hooted again.

"Dobby thought Mr. Owly would understand once he knew it was for Professor Dumblydore." Dobby muttered to himself.

He let go of the owl and it immediately flew out of the window, glad to be free from Dobby, it presumably had flown straight towards Professor Dumbledore.

Dobby sighed "Never trust the owls Dobby. Dobby needs to go now or Mr. Dumblydore will get the letter before I is gone." And with that he dissapparated.

**-HP-**

Dumbledore smiled down at the letter he had received the day before from Dobby. He had spent the rest of the day looking for him but the other house elves all told him the Dobby had left at around seven o'clock muttering something about Professor Dumblydore and postcards.

After the house elves had told him that, Dumbledore wandered throughout the castle but couldn't find Dobby anywhere. In the end he gave up and decided he would send a letter back to Dobby the next day.

'_Dear Dobby,_

_I received your letter yesterday and I would love the chance to have a meeting with you to talk about the terms and agreements should Winky come to work here at Hogwarts._

_Yours Faithfully Professor Dumbledore'_

Dumbledore read through his letter before summoning his personal house elf.

"Socky," He said.

"Yes Professor Dumblydore," Socky replied.

"Could you deliver this to Dobby please,"

"Yes Sir Socky will find Dobby and deliver Masters letter," And with that she took the letter and dissaperated with a 'pop'.

"Ah House elves," Dumbledore sighed, "They never can lean to just call you by your name."

**-HP-**

"Winky!" Dobby yelled, "Winky I has got a postcard from Professor Dumblydore! He wants to meet ups with us in his office! You might get a jobs and have a new master!"

"Winky no wants to see Professor Dumblydore," Winky sniffed.

"Come on Winky he is a nice man, and a good man and he is kind to all the house elves and he is never giving anyones clothes!"

"No clothes,"

"No! He is never ever given anyone clothes!"

"Winky thinks that she could maybe meet up with Professor Dumblydore ant his Hogwarts." Winky whispered.

"Yes! Lets go now!" Dobby cried. He grabbed Winky and dissaperated.

**-HP-**

"Why hello there Dobby, and Winky I presume," Dumbledore said peering down at the house elves who had just appeared in his office.

"Yes Professor Dumblydore, this is Winky. She is coming to see about your postcard."

"Ah yes. Now Winky, would you like to go and explore Hogwarts while I talk to Dobby?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Winky nodded then turned to walk out of the door.

"Winky," Dobby said.

"Yes Dobby." Winky replied.

"I will comes and finds you when the meetings is over,"

Winky nodded again and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Dobby began talking, "Please Professor Dumblydore, please can Winky stay and works here with me and the others house elves, Winky is a good house elf who hasn't done any things wrong, she is always cleaning and doing what she is meants to dos in her old masters house, bad master Crouches is not being fair to Winky, she did nothings wrong ever. Dobby is preparing a list earlier to make good points about Winky coming to stays here withs me and the others house elves...Ahem, Winky is always good at cleaning, Winky is always-"

"Dobby-" Dumbledore began, but Dobby cut him off.

"She is never disobeying masters, Winky is not wanting clothes, Winky is-"

"Dobby!"

"Nice and thoughtful of others, Winky is being a good cooks, Winky is-"

"Dobby," Dumbledore shouted. "Thank you," He said as Dobby stopped and looked up at him. "Now I didn't need to hear all of that as my mind was already made up but thank you anyway so-"

"Nooo, Mr. Dumblydore you cant's not lets Winky work here! She is doing nothings wrongs." Dobby launched himself at Dumbledore's feet and started sobbing, "Professor Dumblydore is a good master but Dobby cants just sit heres and lets Winky not get a jobs-"

"Dobby," Dumbledore said kindly, "I was about to say that Winky could have a job here if she would like to,"

Immediately Dobby stopped sobbing, let go of Dumbledore's leg and stood up straight. "Dobby will go and finds Winky and tell her the good news!"

"Yes dobby, you may do that if you would like to."

"Yes Professor Dumblydore Sir Dobby is very much wanting to go and tell Winkys. I needs go now." And with that he bounded out of the room with a big grin on his face.

Dumbledore smiled in an affectionate way, '_Alas,' _He thought, _'House elves never can get my name right.'_

**-HP-**

"Winky!" Dobby shouted as he ran into the only room he hadn't yet checked in, "There you is. Winky will never guess what Dobby has- why is Winky crying?"

"Winky is..is crying because Win...Winky will never be a good house elf. Winky is not...not being a goods house elf. And Dobby is being a good friend because Dobby is trying to helps Winky bu...but Winky is a bad bad house elf." Winky sobbed.

"No Winky! You is not beings a bad house elf. You is being good and kind and Winky's master Crouch should never have given Winky clothes."

Dobby looked off down the room and said, "Winky do you see what Dobby sees?"

"Wh...what?" Winky sniffed looking in the direction Dobby was pointing.

"Winky that is the Mirror master Harry and his Wheasy found in thems first year!"

"The magic mirror Dobby is being telling Winky about?"

"Yes Winky that mirror lets go!" Dobby rushed down the aisle with Winky in tow.

"Wow," Winky breathed, "Winky is liking this mirror."

"Look Winky it says 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'"

"Winky is confused what does Dobby mean?"

"Dobby is reading the writing, Dobby thinks it is backwards."

"What does it say if Dobby reads it backwards then?"

"Dobby thinks it says 'i show not your face but your hearts desire' pretty."

"Very pretty." Winky sighed.

"Winky...stand in front of the mirror,"

"Why does Dobby want Winky to stand in front of the pretty mirror?"

"Winky stands there and Winky sees Winkys hearts desire."

"Oh," She gasped.

Winky stepped in front of the Mirror of Erised and gasped. She saw herself looking slightly older and standing in front of master Crouch, he had his wife with him and they were giving Winky a long list of things to do. A smaller elf who was the spitting image of Winky stood behind Winky eagerly looking at the list, and she saw-

"Winky, Winky is you alright," Dobby asked worriedly.

"Winky is fine, but Winky is sad, Winky can never have Winkys hearts desire. Winkys hearts desire is to have master Crouch and his wife back and mistress Crouch is being dead for a long time."

Dobby put an arm around Winky and said in a comforting voice, "Dobby is coming to find Winky to say that the good Professor Dumblydore is giving Winky a jobs here at Hoggywarts. Dobby tells Professor Dumblydore that Winky will start right away. Dobby is going to take Winky out of the Come-and-go-Room now and Dobby will show Winky around Hoggywarts."

"Winky thinks Winky will likes that." Winky sniffed.

"Come on then Winky, Dobby is the bestest house elf tour guide Dobby knows everywhere."

And with that the two left the Room of Requirement to have an afternoon full of tour guiding for Dobby and exploring for Winky.


End file.
